Forever Lay
by Jhrbrown
Summary: Rosalie, Alice, and Bella have been friends forever. One night, they decide to go out, have fun, and each find a stranger to have sextastic funness. This is their story. OOC. Full of lemony angst with a dab of fluff. Three-shot series
1. Bella

**This is rated M for a reason! If you are under 18, please don't read it.**

**I don't own these characters....Stephenie Meyer does!  
Sorry.**

**I do, however, own what they do in my worlds. It's all me!**

**This story was written by me, Jhrbrown, and the ideas and plots are mine. I stole once... when I was 5. It  
was Bazooka bubble gum. I still feel bad about it at times.  
Don't be a thief!**

* * *

~*~ BELLA ~*~

"Come on slowpoke...ugh, Bella we don't have all night," Rosalie yelled as she slid on her Bettie Page replica heels.

"Yeah, Bella, all of the hotties will have already left with their perspective one-niters and you'll ruin all of our chances at any fun tonight," Alice chimed in.

"Not to mention, Al, she's also risking knocking her dry spell off course," Rose chuckled.

They chatted it up a bit longer as I examined and reexamined myself in the mirror.

I was never one for dressing up, but since I had moved to Miami with my best friends and the biggest pains in my ass, I had gotten used to it.

I learned that blue looked best with my paler skin and when looking for a night of fun, you keep it short and simple.

As my dearest Rose put it, "The shorter the better. That way when you get to the bathroom, car, or your place, you could just hike it up, push the panties out of the way, and get busy fucking."

I had never once taken her advice seriously. Except now.

I was desperate.

My 'dry spell' as they put it, was getting old.

I was getting tired-and don't take this the wrong way-of hanging out with "Rabbit". Now I loved him and the way he could satisfy my needs, but he lacked the...ahem...ability to perform by himself.

For once, I wanted to be able to lie there, raking my hands up and down a warm, living, breathing human, and not have to worry about the battery dying, the speed, position nor the rotation.

I wanted to just get fucked. Fucked so hard, that weeks later I could still feel it.

I adjusted the strapless blue ruffle dress, perked up my tits, fixed my gloss and blew a kiss at the mirror making sure I was 'hot' enough to get picked up.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Al and Rose caught my eye.

Both of them were standing in front of the full-length mirror in my room, groping each other playfully.

"Oh, sexy, hot mama, may I lay you down right here?" Alice crooned playfully, gathering one of Rose's double-d tits in her hand.

"Oh my sweet little nymph-o, you need to wait until we make it to the club," Rosalie answered as she slid her hand under the hem of Al's dress.

They aren't lesbians, but love each other's bodies so much that they might as well be. Plus, they love to torture the little boys at the clubs.

Alice looked amazing-as usual-in her black empire chiffon halter dress that dangled-at its longest piece-no farther than her knee. She had a small silver clutch that matched the beading on the waist of her dress and red mary janes on.

Rosalie, barely covering her curvy body, was wearing a whore red, drape neck halter dress. If she bent over just right, you'd be able to see the matching lace g-string she'd put on earlier. Her tits were so close to popping out, I even caught myself wanting to cop a feel, and I suddenly realized why she picked it out.

All the boys-as we called them-would get anxious as she moved on the dance floor, waiting for the moment one would sneak out and say hello to everyone.

Unbeknownst to any of them though, she always would tape the dress to her boobs to prevent that.

The heels that she was wearing made her tower over me a good six inches, and along with those she was carrying a black clutch and was wearing a diamond choker that consisted of several rows.

I slid on my peep-toe platform pumps, still a few inches shorter than Rose, and grabbed my silver mini bag.

I walked over to the mirror where the girls were still lost in each other's beauty and ruffled my mahogany hair. The curls cascaded over my shoulders, covering my breasts, and running down to the middle of my back.

I was fuckarific.

"Ahem, ladies, can we please save the molesting for the club? I'd hate to have you guys have to change your panties and cause us to be even later," I giggled.

Alice gave me a quick peck on my cheek and Rosalie stole my lips for a second.

We weren't "lovers", but we weren't shy when it came to one another. We knew each other's deepest, darkest, and most of the time, twisted secrets.

I knew how Alice wouldn't mind if her and Rose did go all the way at least once and I knew that Rose wanted to have a threesome with two other guys.

They each knew different secrets about me, too.

We walked out of my loft and made our way to the elevators arm in arm. I pressed the button to go down, and we stood in complete and utter silence.

_Ding._

The old elevator creaked open, waiting for us to step inside.

Once the doors closed, Alice piped up. "So ladies, what will we do if we don't get lucky tonight?"

I shrugged my bare shoulders and Rosalie just smiled. "I think..." she said in her raspy voice. "I think if we don't get lucky I'll just die."

"Ha. Like we'd ever be so lucky," I retorted, poking her in the side.

"Don't say that Bella. We all know you would want to suck her cunt dry before she croaks," Alice said as she smacked Rose's ass.

My mouth fell open.

I could feel the blush rising up my chest, covering my throat, and inflamed on my cheeks. "Alice, I've never...Rose don't believe....ugh." I threw myself back against the elevator wall and watched the true lesbos huddle together opposite of me, nearly on the floor laughing at my reaction.

Thankfully, we stopped and the doors opened, freeing me from my sleazetastic friends.

I stormed across the lobby, still hearing their gasps and giggles behind me.

I didn't really have a reason to be so fucking pissed off because we always talked like that, but for some reason I was.

All I had intended to do tonight was get dolled up, go out, and get the shit fucked out of me.

I stilled myself on the edge of the sidewalk and waited for Rosalie and Alice to join me.

They did and we stood in our personal silence as the city buzzed by around us.

My head still facing forward, my eyes shooting daggers into the concrete, I apologized. "I'm sorry Al for storming off like that. I know you were messing around, I...well I don't really know why I did, I just know I'm terribly sorry."

She turned to face me. A small smile creeping up across her face, then she threw her arms around me. "Oh, Bella, honey, I forgive you, but seriously, you shouldn't be ashamed if you do wanna fuck Rose."

Rosalie snickered in the background.

"I don't wan-"

"Don't lie, Bella. We all know that if we were ever wasted enough, this circle of va-jay-jay's would so be rubbing on each other," she said, stealing another quick kiss.

Sometime during our conversation, Rosalie had disappeared then reappeared with her BMW. Al and I piled in, both trying to hide our crotches from flashing the passerby's.

Rose blared the radio as we made our way to Push the Moon, one of the newer clubs on the strip.

We pulled up and sat in the car while we touched up our make-up. Rose climbed out; telling us to stay seated, and dug around in her trunk. She quickly ran back to the driver's side and sat in her seat as she shut her door.

She held up a bottle of Grey Goose. "This is for us to sip on before we go inside."

I cocked an eyebrow, showing my confusion.

"So we can go in there feeling good already and quickly pick out several 'potentials'."

"Oh...okay. I get it," I said, smiling innocently.

By the time we were ready to go inside, nearly the whole bottle had been consumed. Each of us having our fair share.

We stumbled out of the car, checking our reflections in the windows, and then turned to one another for a 'fuck me' check.

After Alice had politely adjusted my tits to the perfect perky look-not missing to tease my nipples with her thumbs-Rose was fixing the back of Al's dress, also managing to grab her ass a time or two.

Realizing I had failed to check on Rosalie's attire, I pulled her over to me, examining her carefully. She needed no adjustments, but I attempted it anyways, feeling a tinge of resentment that I had not got the chance to childishly grope someone.

I adjusted her straps, making sure they were not tangled or twisted. I then turned my attention to her tits. Both of them were still barely hidden, but I pretended it wasn't enough, so I played with the fabric covering them, grabbing a handful of boob once or twice.

We bobbed and weaved through the crowd, pissing off a few girls along the way, causing Rosalie to be immature and flip each one of them the bird.

After several catcalls and wolf whistles, we were at the door greeted by one hunky bouncer.

He had blonde hair, large muscles, and the bluest eyes ever. His tan was obviously done by accident because when he would usher someone in the door, you could see the stark white upper arms that were hidden under his tight, black shirt.

"There you go, Rose," I said, pointing playfully at him.

She wrinkled her nose and snorted.

He was her type, but I guess not her type tonight.

Once he looked at the three of us, he lifted the rope, allowing us to enter.

The music was thumping all through the building, causing my feet to vibrate beneath me, almost making me unbalanced on the heels.

Almost immediately, Alice and Rosalie had tag-teamed on the floor, grinding on one another provocatively, causing several women to slap their dates on the back of their heads.

I laughed at the sight, which was so typical.

I walked up to the bar, ordered a dirty martini, letting my eyes dance across the room as I waited on it.

In the corner, a dark haired guy sat alone. From a distance he was adorable, but I had a feeling the closer I would get, the worse he would look.

My eyes moved to the other side where a long, blonde hair, very attractive guy stood. There were a few girls surrounding him, proving he wasn't taken, but not exactly verifying it.

He would be known as 'potential lay number one'.

The bartender set my drink on the counter and I half turned to grab it. Putting the rim of the glass to my lips, I noticed another potential lay.

He had bronze hair that pointed in every direction, but didn't appear to be purposely done. It was a style that did not work for most, but it sure as hell did him. He was in a black button-down shirt, and dark jeans.

His simple look screamed fuck-me-now-I'm-yours-for-the-raping-I-mean-taking. His eyes darted around the room, too, as if he was looking for his own potential.

I instantly forgot about 'potential lay number one' and set my sights on the only potential lay...no screw that...my soon to be fucking fuck buddy.

I downed the rest of my martini and leisurely waltzed across the floor.

As I got closer, I noticed his eyes were the most perfect emerald green. I felt my barely there panties dampen at the sight of him.

Halfway across, he noticed me and arrogantly lifted his head.

"Mmm...cocky are we?" I whispered to myself.

I looked at him, candidly eye fucking the shit out of him, and gave a mischievous grin.

Half turning away from him, I left him in my peripheral, and began to rub myself on a random guy's lap.

If he wanted to be cocky, I would sure as hell bring him down to my level and show him who the boss was.

The random dude got turned on much faster than I was hoping for and started playing Mr. Grabby Hands.

I pretended to like it, as I continued my stare down with Mr. Fuck Me Now.

His eyebrows began to furrow together and his nostrils started to flare. He knew that this was my game and he was on my turf.

Turning around, straddling said strange guy, I ground my pussy onto his thigh, sending him into near hysterics.

"D-d-dude, you are fucking hot, lady," he managed to stutter out.

"Eh, don't get your hopes up, hon," I snapped back.

I continued my quest of making the hottie behind me choke, flinging my head back every-so-often, giving him quick peeks at my cleavage, as I ground even harder on 'dude'.

Dude's hand began to creep up my dress, giving me chill bumps at his not-so-sneaky efforts.

I unhitched my leg from around him and spun around, leaving him writhing in ecstasy. Winking at Mr. Hottie, I sauntered back to the bar.

I noticed Rose and Alice sitting in a booth with two very charming and very stupid boys.

The one Al was talking to had blonde curly hair and a nice smile. His clothes were a bit preppy to be here, but over all, he was very acceptable and very much her type.

The galoot Rose was with was also adorable in that I-wanna-pinch-his-cheeks-and-call-him-Teddy kind of way. He was muscular, almost bursting out of his blue tank, but not overly built.

I turned my focus back to my drink when I felt a warm hand on the small of my back. A shiver ran up the length of it, nearly sending me crashing to the floor.

"So, was the torment you inflicted on that poor kid all for me, or are you always so sadistic to the innocent, horny boys around here?" a raspy voice asked.

I stood still for another minute, unable to move because of the paralyzing breath that was playing on my neck.

The hand slid down a little further, where it stopped, resting just above my butt cheek.

My breath hitched.

I tried to calm myself before I turned to answer. "Oh, come on now. Do I really look like I'm a cold-hearted bitch that would purposely give an innocent guy blue balls?" I questioned as I cocked my eyebrow.

"Ha. May I plead the fifth?"

"If it makes you feel better."

I raised the glass to my lips, sipped the poison of my choice, and lost myself in his eyes.

They looked like some of the most powerful and seductive secrets were held there, but I wasn't supposed to want to know them.

I was supposed to fuck and run. Fuck and run. That is all I was supposed to want to do with this god standing in front of me.

He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe," I retorted, sitting my glass beside me.

This time he was the one to raise his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, love," I said as I patted his scruffy cheek. "Don't get too excited. I said maybe."

He grabbed my hand in his, then lowered his face, placing his cheek on mine. "Now, we both know that this is never going to go any where if we keep playing this game our way, so why don't you forfeit and let me take over."

Feeling his breath on my skin and the moisture from his mouth on my lobe, my panties were once again damp, only more this time. I could feel my lips slide against one another as the wetness seeped out.

I jerked back and shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

"Fine. Play your way, but do it with someone else," he snapped, seeming pissed off.

"Okay," I retorted as I began to walk away.

A hand wrapped around my wrist, sending me stumbling backwards into his waiting arms.

Once he sat me upright he shrugged, "Fine, we'll do this whole club thing your way, but eventually, I will be the ring leader," he said matter-of-factly.

I lifted my head up, my eyes meeting his, and smiled. "I'm Bella."

"Well Bella, you can call me, Edward," he said, smiling in return.

"Can I call you that or is that your real name?" I probed.

"No babe, I'm all real. No worries."

We sat at the bar for a while, just chatting it up, and watching the reaction of poor Mr. Grabby Hands dude at me being with Edward.

"Such a shame," he said.

"What?" I questioned, confused at his words.

"You were with that kid for such a short time and he's already hooked."

"Ah, he'll be okay, that's just how it is with me," I said sarcastically.

"I believe you."

I jerked my head in his direction. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really. Just that you're an intriguing woman and one minute with you is bound to leave a man forever changed," he said, stroking my back.

"Are you alone," I asked.

"Not now," he replied, glancing at me under his thick lashes.

"No, I mean did you come by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. Just me."

"Okay, well follow me," I giggled as I pulled him from his stool.

We pushed our way through the now drunken crowd as I led him towards Alice, Rosalie, and their potentials.

For some reason, I could no longer think of Edward as just a potential lay.

"Hey guys," I yelled over the music at my insane makeshift sisters. "This is Edward. Edward this is Rosalie-but you can call her Rose-and that's Alice," introducing them by a flip of my hand.

"Hey Edward," they both chimed at the same time.

He smiled and waved. His cheeks became flushed and I took note that he was not a real big center of attention kind of guy.

"Well this is Jasper," Alice chirped.

"And this is Emmett," Rose added, playfully slapping the 'bear' on his chest.

We all sat in the booth about an hour before Alice mentioned she was ready to go and from the look on Jasper's face, he was ready to take her wherever she wanted.

Each of us stood and said our goodbyes.

Al, Rose and I huddled together before departing.

"Okay, so everyone has their cell?" our little mother hen known as Alice asked.

Rose and I nodded.

"Okay, if it's too small or it's not good, call a cab," Rosalie stated, causing us to bursts into fits of laughter.

"See you guys later," I said, as I headed towards where my own personal god stood.

"What was that all about," he asked.

"Girl stuff," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"My place or yours?" he probed nonchalantly.

"Eh...I don't care," I shrugged.

"Who's closer? I'm about a fifteen minute drive from here, what about you?"

"Ten minutes," I replied. "Where do you live?"

"In the Masen high-rise, where do you live at?"

"In the Brandon building," I answered.

"Well, I guess it's your place then," he chuckled.

We made it to his car, not uttering another word the entire walk. He politely opened the door and I slid in.

Once he was inside, I slid closer to him.

I readjusted the top of my dress, which was about to let my tits play peek-a-boo with Edward-not that he'd mind too much. I saw his eyes take a cheap look as I did and snorted.

"What?" he asked.

"If you wanted to see my goodies, all you had to do is ask," I answered playfully.

"Well, Bella, may I see your _goodies_?" he grinned.

"Later," I retorted.

We both laughed, easing some of the nervous and sexual tension in the air.

He placed his hand on my thigh as he drove and it automatically sent a wave of lust over me, intensifying my need for him. I nestled closer to him and his hand rode up further, hiding under the hem of my dress.

A crooked smile crept over his face and I leaned back slightly.

His hand pushed up farther until he was met by my soaked pussy. His fingers played with the edge of my panties unsurely.

I spread my legs, lifting my right thigh, and let it rest on the seat beside me.

My dress was pulled taught by my new position, which in turn made it rise up significantly. I could now see his wrist and the movement his muscle made as he still lingered at the edge of my underwear.

Suddenly I felt a coolness on my dripping pussy and realized he had, in fact, already moved the panties to the side.

His hand rubbed over my slick folds and I slid further down in the seat. He dipped a finger between them, quickly adding another as he parted them and began rubbing up and down, teasing my swollen clit.

I threw my head back against the headrest, and began squeezing my tit beneath the fabric.

"Yes, Bella, that's it," Edward hissed.

He pinched my clit, causing me to arch into him. "Ungh...Edward...fucking...ungh... hell," I moaned.

The fabric that was covering my tit was becoming more and more aggravating and I slid my hand under it and my bra and began to pinch, roll, and pull my erect bud, pretending it was Edward's hand.

Edward shoved a finger deep into me, almost making me convulse. He finger fucked me a few moments before he dove in a second then a third.

His motions became more swift and rough as I bucked under his arm. I was pulling so hard at my tit, that I knew it would probably bruise later.

I felt my stomach tighten and a thin layer of sweat covered my body. "Fuck...ungh...me....ungh...unghhhhh....Ed..."

I felt the emptiness immediately when he removed his fingers. "We're here," he said playfully.

The car was parked a small distance from the main door, only a few yards, and I became very self conscious.

I looked up at his crooked smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine," I retorted as I slid my hand out from under my dress and sat up.

"Aw, did I change the game up on you?" he questioned sarcastically as I fixed my dress and hair.

He got out of the car, opening my door soon after. "Fuck you," I huffed.

"Oh I will, love, I will, and believe me when I say this, you will not forget it," he retorted, throwing an arm around me.

I knew he was right. I had come so close to losing it in his car just from his fingers, so I had somewhat of an idea what he could do to me.

The ride in the elevator was almost impossible to bear. I wanted him to ravage me right there. I needed him to ravage me. NOW!

The moment the doors creaked open, I rushed out, Edward in tow, shuffling toward my door.

I opened it, flipped on the light, and threw my stuff on the counter.

Edward was still behind me, so I reached around him, shutting and locking the door. I dimmed the lights and pushed him against the wall.

His lips crashed against mine and they moved in sequence with one another. His tongue flicked across my lower lip and I parted them slightly, sighing into his open mouth.

Our tongues warred with each other as our hands explored our bodies.

My fingers deftly unbuttoned every button on his shirt, ripped it off of him, and moved my hands down towards his jeans.

His hands had ridden up under my dress and pushed my panties down to my knees. I stepped out of them as I slid his jeans down his legs.

Once we were both upright and our tongues were fighting again, he unzipped the back of my dress and it fell sluggishly to the floor.

I was completely naked in front of him and he stood bare before me.

I looked down, taking in every inch of this perfect man, and stopped when I caught sight of his massive cock.

It was erect, more than ready to fill me in every way imaginable.

He grabbed the sides of my face, pulling it closer to him, then pressed his lips to mine. His mouth opened and I allowed my tongue to delve deeper into it, exploring every inch of it.

His hands slid down my sides before resting on my hips.

I ground into his thigh, not wanting to prolong this too much longer.

My juices were giving way at how horny I really was and all I wanted was to feel his throbbing cock fill me to the brim.

I shuddered as he jammed the same three fingers in me again. He pulled them out, only to shove them in once more.

"OH GOD, FUCK!!!!" I screamed before clamping down on his shoulder, leaving a ring of teeth on it.

"Is this how you like it, you dirty fucking whore?" he seethed.

"Fuck yeah," I said, bucking and grinding on his buried hand.

"You want me to fuck you, bitch?"

"Yeah," I whimpered as he thumbed my engorged clit.

"Say it. Say it now," he growled.

"I...ungh...want you....ungh....to...unghhhhh....FUCK ME!!!!"

He removed his hand, gripping each thigh, slinging my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed.

Throwing me on it, he hovered over me, and then dipped down, inserting a hard nipple into his mouth. He bit down on the mound then flicked his tongue across it fervently.

My fingers wound themselves in his messy hair, pushing him harder against my bare tit.

He lifted his head, smiled his crooked smile at me, and I shoved my lips to his and bit down on his bottom one.

He pushed against me for a moment then sat up. His hands raked over my collarbones, down my breast, over my stomach, and stopped on my thighs. He lifted them and placed them on his shoulders.

I could already feel his length rubbing against my heat but this motion made the rubbing irresistible.

He teased me, pushing the tip in slightly and pulling out quickly.

I was quivering beneath him and he liked the fact that I was at his mercy.

"What do you want, fucking slut?" he gritted.

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me, Edward," I panted.

"Why?" he asked, still teasing me.

Tired of his game, I pushed against his dick when he entered me slightly.

It was pointless. He yanked it out instantaneously.

"Because," I started. "You are so fucking hot and have the biggest cock and I want you to fill me up and have your way with me until I shatter beneath you."

"Nope, sorry, wrong answer. Albeit it was a good one. The real answer pertains to something from earlier," he laughed.

I racked my brain trying to focus. How he had the ability to do so was beyond me.

Aha. I know. "Because this is now your ga-"

Before I had the chance to finish, he had thrust himself into me entirely.

With each thrust, I could feel it beating my insides, sending me closer to the edge each time.

His pace varied, but never tapered.

I twirled my hands in his hair, then clawed my way down his back, squeezing the shit out of his ass when I made it there. I firmly held on to each cheek, pushing him further into me each time.

He bowed his head, still keeping rhythm, and teased my other tit.

I felt my body begin to tense about the same time his was going rigid.

He clamped down hard on my breast, above my nipple, still pumping hard into my pussy. Unable to hold on any longer, my walls clinched tight around his now pulsing cock, and I jerked upward, squinting my eyes closed in ecstasy.

I felt his tongue licking where he had just bitten and I looked down.

I was bleeding. Not a lot, but little beads were bubbling up where his canines had been.

He bit me so hard he made me bleed.

Unusually though, I wasn't disgusted at the sight like I should have been.

It was erotic, sexy, racy even, and I liked it.

~*~

The sun shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows, dancing on my bare skin.

I rolled over, only to find the bed empty, and was ultimately disappointed.

Edward had snuck out sometime since our personal fuckfest and now.

I felt a pang in my chest. It wasn't a wretched I'll-never-get-over-this kind of hurt, but more of an I'm-really-alone-and-may-never-see-him-again kind of unsettling feeling.

I sat up and looked down at my body to assess the damage.

There were small bruises running up and down my legs, a teeth-shaped, vampire looking bite mark on my left breast, and an outline of a hand on my ribs.

I stood up, but quickly sat down. My pussy and everything involved with it was still writhing in pure excitement.

I attempted it once more and succeeded.

Each step caused my crotch to remember what had filled it only mere hours earlier.

At least I had got what I wanted. I would remember this for weeks to come.

After using the restroom, I went back to bed.

On the nightstand, under my alarm clock was a folded piece of paper. I reached over and opened it.

The note was to me, written in a perfectly legible elegant handwriting.

It was from Edward.

_Bella,__  
__Last night was too amazing for words, and too many degrees, I feel that we connected on many other levels other than the sex. It you don't feel the same, I will understand and will be okay with it, but if you would like to see if we really have something, just call. 991-4456. __  
__Edward._

He was right, last night was indescribable and I did feel that we connected on different levels, other than the...ah...sex.

I also wanted to see if 'we' would go anywhere, so I would call him, later.

I smiled at the thought that crossed my mind next.

Edward was not my typical potential lay; he was going to be my forever lay.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Was it as good for you as it was for me?**

**Next we hear about dear Ms. Alice's night!  
How good did she have it?**

**Thanks for reading! Now, hit review!!! lol**


	2. Alice

**So here it is-Alice's ecstacy filled night.  
Although, it does have a few quirky moments, like when Ros-wait sorry,  
getting ahead of myself.**

**Just read it-you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**I own nothing. It's all SM's, but I doubt she'd let them live  
to tell a story like this.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

~*~ ALICE ~*~

I sat at my vanity, staring at each strand of disarrayed hair, tempted to give it a go just once before I left. That way, if I did fail to get laid tonight, I would have an upside to it all.

Just when I started pulling the small, purple, velveteen satchel out of my bottom drawer, my cell phone rang.

I shot a glance at it, sitting on my nightstand, then back to the bag, I was now holding. Whoever it was could most certainly wait until I had my fun.

The phone went silent and I-toy in tow-was now headed to the bed. I was suddenly relieved that I had not yet put on my dress for tonight.

I plopped on the bed, leaned back on the numerous amounts of overstuffed pillows, and tugged at the opening of the bag.

There, hidden in the darkness, I saw a glimmer of silver.

At lonely times, I saw it more as a glimmer of hope, but today it was more like a last resort before the last resort was even needed.

I pushed myself back even further into the pillows, bent my knees, and spread them until I felt a tightening in the muscle. My underwear were still on, so I figured I would just push them to the side instead of having to rearrange myself to get them off.

Once more, my phone rang. This time though, it vibrated, causing it to fall off the table.

Huffing, I threw myself over the edge of the bed and picked it up. One of my best friends' name was flashing across the screen.

Begrudgingly, I answered the phone. "Hello Rose. Calling a bit early aren't you?"

"Oh, well lovely to talk to you too, Alice," she said sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to call me around nine?" I questioned. It wasn't like Rosalie to ever be on time, much less early.

"Well, I just talked to Bella, and she said she just got through at work so we could leave a little early…if we wanted."

My eyes flashed over to the clock sitting on my dresser. It was only seven. It would take me thirty or so more minutes to finish getting ready, and probably the same for Rose. That would mean we would only arrive about forty-five minutes earlier than planned.

"Good enough for me."

"Okay," Rosalie retorted. "Umm…Allie?"

Oh god, she only called me that when she wanted something. "What is it, Rose?"

"I'm coming over to get ready at your place. I just left the store, all my clothes are in my car, and I'm closer to your place than mine, so I'll see you in a few."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell her that I was just about to get my rocks off and if she stopped by, she'd only ruin it for me, but I wanted to see her.

"See you in a bit then," I said.

Rosalie was never one to 'ask' to do anything. She did it whether someone wanted her to or not. It was part of her bitch charm.

I hung up the phone and was glad I wouldn't have to be alone for long.

Rosalie and Bella were my two best friends and we all moved to Miami about two years ago when our rinky-dink of a hometown was too small for our meandering. I loved Bella to death, but Rose and I always connected differently.

She was sex on legs and everyone-including myself-knew it.

I'm not a lesbian-and not that there is anything wrong with being one-but I sure as hell wanted to experiment with Rosalie, and I'm talking more than just kissing-which we had done.

A lot of the times, we would grab on one another, mess around in front of the little boys, but we never went further.

She'd pick on me and tell me I was stuck in the closet, but truth be told, if I got a chance to try anything with her for real, I'd be over the whole I-wonder-what-it's-like-to-lick-a-puss issue.

She was so beautiful, charming-in her own way-and didn't mind speaking her mind.

Most of the time, I felt like her and I could speak more freely around one another than either of us could around Bella.

A few minutes later, my doorbell rang, disturbing my mentally challenged train of thought.

I ran over and opened the door.

Rosalie already had her hair done with a smidge of foundation in various places.

"Try to put your make-up on in the car," I probed.

She smiled as she seated herself at my vanity. "Yeah, before I realized I had changed my own plans."

Enamored by her beauty, I stared as she finished putting it on.

She caught on halfway through and lingered when it came to her lipstick.

I cocked an eyebrow then wriggled both of them. "Testy are we?"

"Ha. Nope, I'm just getting ready for tonight. Wanna make the babies drool."

I threw myself back onto the bed, stared at the ceiling, and tried to figure out what kind of guy I wanted tonight.

Tatted and fierce didn't sound too appealing, but neither did little frat boy. I guess I would have to pick when we made it to Push the Moon.

Suddenly, Rosalie was hovering over me, grinding her pussy to mine.

I looked up at her, her blonde curls cascading down, just barely grazing my tits.

"Don't start something you can't fucking finish," I teased.

"Who said I couldn't?" she snapped back, moving her hands up my stomach.

I arched my eyebrow for the second time tonight. "Whatever." I tried rolling over, but she kept me pinned to the bed with her legs. "Get off, Rose. We have to get ready."

"Na-uh. Not now."

She threw her body down on mine, holding my hands above my head with her own. She lowered her head; her mouth positioned beside my ear and began whispering. "I know that you want this, and fuck if I haven't either. This is strictly one time and you can never say a word of it. To no one. I'm bored and I'll be damned if I'm not going to see any action today, okay?"

Stunned, all I could do was shake my head.

Was she insane? Of course she'd get some action tonight, she always did, but I also knew we were all getting older and it was hitting Rosalie harder than Bella or I.

Rosalie wanted a family-with the three-point-five kids and all-but knew that if we kept the string of one-night stands and experimental crazy animal sex up forever, she would never have that.

Apparently, I was the beginning of the end for her.

Her lips crashed down onto mine. It was a familiar feeling, but at the same time, it was very different. Almost like it was a different person inside her.

Her tongue forced its way inside of my mouth, exploring every nook and fucking cranny. I pushed mine against hers, reciprocating what she had done.

I could taste a hint of alcohol on her breath and instantly knew why she was doing this. She was drunk, not wasted, but just over the tipsy line.

She grabbed my shoulders and sat me up with her, sliding her fingers under the hem.

After tugging on it for a few seconds, it was released from under my butt, and I was left bare-chested in front of her. She then slid hers over her head and both of her large, beautiful, perfect tits bounced out, daring me to play with them.

She ducked her head down and gathered one of my pink peaks into her full lips and proceeded to dance her tongue around it.

I leaned my head back in utter disbelief and bliss.

She moved her lips upward and bit down on my neck, licking her way up to my face. I took the opportunity to pull her oversized mound into my mouth, licking and flicking it briskly with my tongue.

She sighed into my hair and began pulling it. She put all of her weight back on my shoulders and had me lying on the bed once again.

I cupped each tit in my hands and nimbly moved back and forth, never leaving one erect nipple out.

I felt a tug at my panties and was instantly made aware of what was happening.

My stomach clenched tight.

Perhaps the idea of being with Rosalie was just a fantasy because now that there was an actual chance, I was far too scared to even enjoy it.

I jerked upright, pushing her as I went. "Rose, I don't think this is a good idea."

She looked at me and her eyes grew in size. "And why not?"

"Because…because…well fuck Rose, just because," I stammered.

She hopped off me and started howling.

"What the fuck Rosalie? Are you some goddamn hyena or some shit?" I raged. I was fucking pissed and she was only making it worse.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that it wasn't what you pictured," she managed to get out through her ever-annoying laughter.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Alice, dear, love, I love you and you love me, but we can never get married and have a homo family, capiche?"

"What?" I yelled, marching over to her.

"Okay, let me take this slow. Al, you and I are just fondling friends. Neither of us would ever feel right if we went "all the way", not _just_ because we are friends, but because we are both strictly fucking dickly. Even if we were wasted and hooked up, imagine how we'd feel the next day. We would probably never look at each other the same way. Understand?"

I lifted my head and smiled. "Ohhh….I get you!"

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Fuck no! I mean I was, but now I'm glad I know, but come on, we still can fuck with Bells, right?"

"What kind of life would we have if we couldn't? Oh and Alice?"

"Yep?"

"You can still find you some other carpet to munch on. I know you're still behind the door, but just barely, now. And, I can find a man to help you pick some out," she laughed, doubling over.

"Haha…very fucking funny Rosalie. I'm not a lesbian. I-much like other people-am curious…I mean, was curious."

Over the next thirty minutes, we put our dresses on, laughed about what had just taken place, and made our plans for getting fucked later.

Once we were ready, we got into Rose's BMW and sped over to Bella's apartment.

Rosalie pulled the spare key from behind the creepy doorbell thing Bella bought a few months back and let us in.

Bella was still in the bathroom getting ready so Rose and I stood in her room primping in front of her full length mirror.

When we noticed she was coming out, we instantly let our hands travel on one another's body.

Her face showed she was unmistakably mortified.

Torturing her like this was almost as fun as giving the 'potentials' hell. She could get rowdy when she wanted, but sometimes-Rose knew as well-that she would get creeped out just by watching us.

She would join in on the fun every now and then, but only if she was wasted enough.

She never took it fucking seriously-and neither did I anymore.

She looked gorgeous in her little blue strapless number, which in judging the length; she took Rosalie at her word about shorter being better.

She walked over to the bed, slid on her shoes, and joined us in front of the mirror.

Each of us were strikingly beautiful.

I was in the classic black with red mary janes, Rose was in her typical show everything red halter with black heels, and Bella was in black peep toes and blue dress.

There was no chance that we would return home without getting fucked silly.

Once we made it to the club-after downing almost an entire Grey Goose bottle in the parking lot and nearly having to pull Rosalie off of some stupid hoes-we were on edge.

Bella sauntered over to the bar while Rose and I began dancing and looking for our potentials.

Immediately I noticed two very hot, and potentially very gay, guys sitting in a booth not far from where we were.

One was a bit scrawny, but had the necessary muscle, and the other was uber built, almost busting his shirt open at the seems.

They were as different as light and day, but oddly similar.

The big guy was dark headed while the other was blonde with a few waves.

I pointed them out to Rosalie and we concurred that they would be our fun for the evening.

We moved closer to their table and began to grind on each other like never before, but tried not to appear obvious.

I turned Rosalie's back to them so I could gauge their reactions.

Nothing.

"Hey, Rose," I whispered in her ear.

"Uh-huh?"

"I think our hotties ar-"

"Are what?" she asked, whipping me in the other direction.

"Scratch that. The blonde on just fucking winked at me, so I'd say we're good."

"Okay, I want giant boy and you can have college professor, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as we walked over to our only hope at fun.

The table was poorly lit, but it did justice to both of them. They were fucking beautiful.

It was as if they were made for Rose and I, two very sexy, very much our type men, sitting here in the club, alone.

"Hey boys," Rosalie yelled as she leaned on the table. "May we join you?"

Blondie was eye fucking me the entire time. Mr. Ginormous was doing the same, but with even more emphasis to Rose.

I was in heaven.

This gorgeous god could do anything he wanted to me forever. I mean, if forever lasted tonight.

"Sure," Gigantore answered, punching Mr. Shy in the arm.

They both scooted closer the middle of the 'C' shaped booth, leaving room on either side for Rose and I.

We took our places beside our potentials, and started the normal chatter.

"So, how are ya'll doin'?" Mr. Shy finally spoke up in a more than charming southern drawl.

"Good," I answered, sipping on my drink.

"Well," Ginormo started. "This here is my good buddy, Jasper, and I'm Mr. Fantastic, but you can call me Emmett."

"Well hello there…Emmett," Rose gushed, batting her lashes.

"My special friend over there is Rosalie and I'm Alice. We don't have cool names, Mr. Fantastic," I blurted. I think the alcohol was finally getting to me, but it made Jasper laugh so I didn't care.

"Alice, what do you do?" Jasper mumbled quietly.

His voice was so relaxing; I could listen to him all day, but this was just tonight, no 'all days' in our future.

I started mentally chanting the mantra I had made up when we first moved here immediately.

_Fuck and run, fuck and run._

We sat, talking to each other for what felt like hours. Rosalie had not once come up for air after she started mouth-raping Emmett.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed Bella as she and some hot, sexy, danger screaming man followed her.

"Hey guys," she slurred, then began introducing her potential-whose name was Edward-to Rose and I.

"Hey Edward," we said in unison.

He flushed and his hands fidgeted with one another, showing he was nervous.

"This is Jasper," I said, waving towards the hunk of man I had next to me.

Rosalie slapped Emmett across the chest as she introduced him to Bella.

The four of us huddled closer together to give Bella and her lover somewhere to sit. After nearly an hour, I was ready to leave with my Jasper with me.

I mean, Jasper…not _my_.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked as I slid my hand up his thigh. I felt his sex twitch as my fingers danced lithely across it.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Hey guys," I said. "I'd love to sit and chat all night, but I'm getting a little bored, so I think I'm just going to go, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Each of us scooted to the end of the bench and stood.

I let the boys get a little ways away before I pulled the girls into a be-careful-before-you-fuck huddle.

"Everyone have their cells?" I asked.

Rosalie added her own blurb of wisdom, causing the three of us to giggle like schoolgirls.

We parted and I danced over to Jasper. He put his hand on my lower back, which sent chills to every-and I mean every-part of my body.

The wind was whipping warm, salty air as we stepped outside.

I grabbed a hold of Jasper's arm, trying to maintain my balance. Each muscle in it-apparently hidden by his preppy polo-was defined and manly.

I felt a familiar moisture pool in my panties when he lowered mouth to my ear. "Where can I take you, Ms. Alice?"

"A-anywhere," I stammered.

"Fine, my place it is."

We walked across the street to his car and I realized something. "Did Emmett ride with you?"

"Yes, but something tells me he'll find a way to wherever it is he's going," he said as he nodded his head to the right.

I looked over him and saw Rosalie sitting on the trunk of her car while Emmett was pressing himself against her center.

"I suppose you're right," I giggled.

The ride to his complex was uneventful.

We talked about our jobs, friends, and homes as if we were the best of friends.

I learned that he and Emmett had been hanging out since they were ten, and had moved here just as I had with the girls. He even mentioned that he worked with Edward from time to time at the lawyer's office where he was employed.

I told him that Rose and I always played around for attention, but a lot of times, it didn't work correctly on the boys.

He didn't buy it.

Once we were parked, he ran to my side of the car and opened the door like a perfect gentleman.

I smiled as my heart skipped several beats.

I wasn't supposed to like being in his company, but something told me that I would now and probably forever.

We made it inside the building and up the stairs in a matter of minutes.

He opened his door, flipped on the light, and ushered me in.

It was gorgeous. Nothing was too masculine, or too feminine. It was just right.

The large windows had sheer, white curtains and every wall was made of red brick. His furniture was neutral colors, so it went with everything.

In a way, it reminded me of my own apartment.

"Have a seat," he said, opening the fridge.

I walked carefully to the open space where the couch was.

Still admiring my surroundings, I sat down and was enveloped by the couch. It was soft and cushiony and had collapsed even under my small mass.

"I like to be comfortable when I come in," Jasper said, grinning.

"I'd say so," I smiled.

He plopped down beside me, holding two shot glasses full of what I presumed to be whiskey.

"Here."

I took the glass and put it to my lips. The wetness instantly warmed itself the moment it hit my throat and continued all the way to my stomach. "Thank you."

I felt an ease pour over me as I sat there. I glanced over at him, and noticed he had felt it as well.

He turned his head toward me, placed his palm on my cheek, and smiled a dazzling smile. "May I kiss you?"

Speechless, I nodded.

His warm lips pressed against my own ever so gently.

It wasn't a forced or rushed kiss, but a sensuous and sultry one.

I sighed and he took advantage of the opening, gliding his tongue through to meet mine.

He caressed my tongue, then pulled away, tugging at my lower lip first. "You taste wonderful, Alice."

"Thank you," I answered as I moved closer towards him.

He leaned back on the arm of the couch and I crawled on top of him.

Leaning in, I felt a warm hand rise up and down my side, then clinch down on my ribs. I pressed my lips to his and ground my wet pussy into his apparent arousal.

A low growl escaped his lips and I shoved my tongue in, exploring every inch of his mouth.

I wound my fingers in his hair, tugging at it slightly, and he bucked his hips hard into my center.

I lifted my mouth from his, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

He bucked again and again, trying hard to gain some sort of friction.

I grinned mischievously at him and pulled him upright.

I twisted my arms behind me and skillfully began to unzip my dress.

"Let me," Jasper whispered into my chest.

I shook my head and finished unzipping it. I crossed my arms, grabbing the fringes at the bottom of my dress, and lifted it over my head.

Each of his hands took a bare tit and began massaging furiously.

I leaned back, grinding my ass into his erection, and whimpered.

He took my nipple in his warm mouth and teased me with his teeth.

My head jerked down and I began to grind harder and faster into him. I wriggled my fingers into his hair and lowered my head, resting it on his shoulder.

I began to press kisses onto his shoulder, starting at his ear and moving downward.

I felt a pull at my underwear and glanced down. His fingers were pushing them aside to make and entryway for his middle finger.

I quickly slid down him, leaving a confused and troubled look on his face. "Lay down," I purred.

He followed my command, resting his head in its previous position, and allowed his eyes to dance over my nearly naked body.

I unbuttoned his pants, stood up, and yanked them off him, his legs dropping instantly back to the couch.

His enormous dick was even more evident through his thin boxers, and I heard myself gasp.

I removed the barrier that hid me from his happy spot, and slid back up, rubbing my tits on his cock.

Once I was nestled between his legs, I wrapped my hand around his member and began the up and down motion.

His eyes closed, he dug his fingers into the overstuffed cushions, and let a growl loudly escape his lips. "Oh fuck, Alice."

The sound of the profanity made my pussy twitch and ache.

I bent over him and took his length in my mouth. My left hand cupped his balls, while my right was squeezing the base of his shaft.

I circled the head of his throbbing cock with my tongue and let my bottom teeth graze the underside of his dick.

I felt something grab hold tightly of my arms and yank me upwards.

Before I had time to register what was happening, his lips were smashed against mine, and he was ravaging my mouth.

"Let me fuck you," I whimpered.

He bit my lower lip, then traced it with his tongue. "Of course, love. Always."

My mind was so clouded that his words didn't register.

I lifted myself, positioning my aching pussy over his dick, as he held it ready to fill me.

I looked at him and he smiled back.

I lowered myself until I felt him pushing at my entrance. Once I was certain I was positioned just right, I let gravity take over.

My dripping pussy encased his size and I felt a pain as it adjusted to him.

It was not a horrible pain, but a pain that was filled with ecstasy, lust, and sex.

His hands gripped at my thighs and set the pace for me.

I leaned over; grabbing his shoulders, and began to my climactic journey. I would raise up, drop down, slide forward, then back, alternating ever so often.

His grip tightened on my hips and I could feel his nails dig into my flesh.

I scraped my nails across his chest, then leaned back, keeping my rhythm, to cup his balls.

I squeezed them, alternating between soft and hard.

His thumb found its way to my engorged clit and began to massage it.

"Holy fuck…unghh…..fuck….me….harder…Jasper," I hissed.

He then jerked upright, slung me to the side, and pushed me to the corner of the couch. He grabbed my ankle, lifted it to his shoulder, and pushed my other leg open wider.

He pulled out his throbbing cock, and used it to rub my clit.

"Oh….shit….fuck….Jasper….you're…goddamnit."

He pulled his dick away, then hammered it into my gaping pussy.

He slammed away, rubbing my clit, and I felt my head begin to spin.

My muscles clamped down on his large sex, and he bent over me, still pounding deep into me.

His motions got slower, but I failed to notice in my fuck induced haze.

My upper body jerked and twitched as my toes curled.

Jasper slammed into me twice more before collapsing on top of me.

He rolled me over, and curled his body around mine. He then pulled a blanket that was thrown across the top of the couch and covered us up.

~*~

I felt unusually naked under the duvet that was covering me. I rolled over, noticing I was not in my own apartment.

The windows were cracked, allowing a breeze to come in, blowing the beautiful curtains in several directions.

My hands slid up my body, over my bare breasts, and a feeling of satisfaction swept over me.

Suddenly I remembered Jasper and jerked upward in search for him.

Not able to see him in my line of sight, I stood, wrapping the blanket around me, and shuffled across the wood floor.

I opened every door, but still had not found him. My head dropped and I immediately felt ashamed of even wanting to find him.

I walked, still upset and warring with myself, to the couch and plopped down.

My eyes danced across the room in search for the previous night's clothes.

My underwear were sitting on the table in front of me, so I picked them up first. My eyes darted from them to the little piece of paper that had been tucked neatly under them.

I lifted it up and opened it.

It was from Jasper.

_My dearest Alice,_

_Last night was memorable for me and I hope it was for you as well. You are truly and interesting and amazing woman and I would be honored to hear from you again…soon! I'm sorry you had to wake up in my home, alone, but I was unexpectedly called away to the office. If I had had it my way, I would have awakened to your perfect, naked body, intertwined with my own. I do understand that you may have had other plans last night, as did I, and did not expect to become interested in me, but I am very much so intrigued by you. If you wouldn't mind meeting up again and learning where this could go, call me. The number is 991-8897. Oh, you should take a whiff of your panties. You smell absolutely divine._

_Jasper_

A smile swept over my face at the same time an unusual yet endearing happiness did.

I haphazardly lifted my red lace thongs to my nose and inhaled deeply. At first, I felt uncomfortable, but pretended Jasper was standing in front of me asking me to do it.

He was right. I did smell fantastic.

I stood and gathered the rest of my belongings, tucking his note away in my clutch, and began to plan on when I would call him.

I looked around his living room and smiled as my mind toyed with a thought.

Jasper was not my typical potential lay, he was going to be my forever lay.

* * *

**Soooo???? How was it? Good?**

**Well I do live to please...*shakes head vigorously***

**Ms. Hot Shit Rosie shows up next.  
What will she do to her man???**


End file.
